


Adaar is Ill

by Fade_Writer13



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Illness, helping to feel better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fade_Writer13/pseuds/Fade_Writer13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurto Adaar comes down with the flu. Nera Lavellan wants to help him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adaar is Ill

Things like this, never happened to Kurto Adaar. This was the first time he had become ill in long time, the last he did was when he was boy of ten, he'd caught the flu after wading around the seemingly harmless waters of a an icy cold stream. Nera Lavellan hated seeing her lover this way, she hated seeing him so weak and so down. Nera decided to surprise her lover with a homemade meal and so decided to go gather herbs and vegetables from Skyhold's garden. She headed to the kitchens once she had gathered what she needed and began to make her special "get better" soup. She ladled it into a small bowl before making a cup of Kurto's favourite bittersweet tea. She carefully carried the bowl and mug up to his quarters. She I knocked on the door with her foot once she had reached his room before placing her shoulder against it and pushing it open.

"Kurto, are you awake?" She called out to him, her voice echoing slightly throughout the room, as she climbed the stairs. She looked over at the qunari laying in his bed once she had reached the top of the stairs, sighing as she walked over to him. Kurto heard her and tried to sit upright, only to end up causing another coughing fit. "Kurto lay down, there's need for you to sit up." She placed the bowl and mug on one of the side tables before sitting next to him on the bed. "But it's-" He began to cough once again waiting until he was done before finishing his sentence. "But it's rude to you Nera.." Nera smiled "I think should be able to prop you up a bit more with a few pillows. I know you have some extra ones lying around here somewhere." He pointed towards his closet; Nera smiled as she grabbed a few more pillows. She started to hum a simple tune as she propped him upright with some pillows, making sure he could breath easily. "Kurto, you know you can stop acting like such a gentlemen while sick. I mean, even the Inquisitor has sick days where they can be who they want to be and do what they want to do." She sat down beside him before picking up the bowl and stirring it a bit before handing it to him. "Thank you." He smiled and said with a corse voice. He picked up the spoon and began greedily devouring the delicious meal in his hands. "Glad to know you still like my cooking." Kurto nodded, too busy stuffing his face like a mabari to speak. 

Nera opened the side tables drawer and brought out a small wooden container once Kurto had basically cleaned the bowl of the soup. She helped him lay down again and took up a position above his head before opening the container. "I noticed that your horns are really dry. Want me to put some horn balm on them?" Kurto nodded. "That would be great...thanks Nera." She smiled as she scoped some of the paste out of the box, she placed the container on the pillow beside her before putting some on each horn. Gently, she began to massage his horns, following their natural curl, making sure to get every nook and cranny. Kurto let out a sigh of relief and pleasure, his horns had become insanely dry during the course of his illness and the cold tingling sensation of relief delivered by the balm was like heaven to him. Nera continued to rub his horns, gently placing a small kiss on the top of his head. "Don't kiss me. You may get-" She laughed. "I don't care. I'm used to getting sick, being Dalish and living in a forest does not make me immune to illness. I think I'll be able to handle myself if I get sick." He smiled slightly and nodded as she finished massaging the balm into his horns. She replaced the lid back on the container before placing it back in the side table drawer. She moved beside him before curling into him, wrapping her arms as far as could around him. "Now rest ok? I'll be here by your side the entire time." He nodded closing his eyes and taking her hand in his. "Maybe being sick isn't as bad as I thought it'd be." He thought to himself as he drifted off into a restful sleep with his lover at his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another tumblr prompt. This ones shorter as I couldn't really come up with anything else besides this. Hope you enjoyed reading it :D


End file.
